


Ticket to the new world of hope.

by Bjork



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the littlest helper for the worlds best known Consulting Detective, you not only help him solve yet another case, but support a new connection between the two of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I didn't leave him, he died." The woman stated as she stood up from her seat, after throwing the liquid in her glass at Sherlock's face. She walked away, leaving you and Sherlock to sit in silence. You sighed as you stared at Sherlock, your cheeks puffed before you un-puffed them in frustration. Sherlock stared aimlessly in the other direction, his hand resting on his forehead with a bored look. He grabbed the large white napkin and wiped himself a bit before tucking it into his shirt. You stared at him with a hard scowl. Sherlock had gone and done it again, managing to piss of yet another person. 

Sherlock noticed your cold stare but returned with puzzlement, failing to understand why you looked so aggravated. 

"What?" He asked helplessly as he looked you over, picking up his fork and knife and cutting his meat and taking a bit as he twisted his wrist a bit, continuing to finish his dinner before glancing around at his surroundings. 

You threw your napkin out of your dress shirt and slammed it onto the table, and stood as well. Sherlock looked up at you with large innocent eyes as you smacked him upside his head, causing him to look away from you and continue his meal as if nothing had happened. 

You walked away from the table, in search of the woman to apologize. Sherlock watched your leaving back and sighed before he quickly wrapped up whatever he could put and his mouth and went after you, nearly knocking over waiters attempting to do their jobs. 

You rounded the corner as you walked outside in the cold wet streets of London, you found her stepping inside of a carriage and you slowed your steps as you watched the man whip the horses and they twitched from the action and began to grudgingly pull the heavy wight down the cold stoney streets. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you turned around and looked into the eyes of your companion. 

"Are you coming back inside or do I have to eat alone?" Sherlock asked in bewilderment, his usual crisp tone staying put.

"Eat alone for all I care." You spat at him as you wiggled out of his grasp and walked back towards the apartment you shared with Sherlock. 

"No, no, no, no, no..." He muttered quickly as he jumped in front of you and put his hands on your shoulders. Sherlock looked up at you with pleading eyes. 

"Don't be that way, come now darling." Sherlock said calmly, bending down ever to place a puckering kiss onto your hand.

"Sherlock dear," You whispered to him in a soft tone. You looked at him in the eyes, your features relaxing as your anger left your body. 

"Yes, darling?" He asked you with hopeful eyes. He always knew how to woo a woman. 

"I have a knife in my stockings, I'm a few seconds away from snatching it out and jabbing you in that dreaded face of yours. Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." You tightened your grip on his with each word you hissed out through gritted teeth. 

Sherlock just grunted as he glanced about. 

"Why would you do that now? Don't you love me?" He responded as he stood up and stroked your cheek. He moved his face closer to yours, he slid one hand onto your chin and gently lifted it up so you were looking into his face at an angled position. 

"You have no idea." You whispered to him as you pressed your lips onto his, you gripped his wrist and twisted it around his arm, causing him to let out a surprised gasp as his whole body fell to the ground. You continued your down the streets of England, you glanced behind your shoulder to see Sherlock getting up and jogging after you. You smiled and broke into a run, having more leg movement since Sherlock needed you to cross dress as a man tonight, you had black slacks on and a black military jacket, with of course, fake sideburns to add more effect. He had cut your hair short that morning, you had awoken to hear snipping as he towered over you with a pair of scissors and cut your precious locks. He had made it shoulder length and tucked some of it in a small bun under its self to add more effect to your 'manly' hair. You had nearly set the poor man on fire. 

You wondered into an ally and slid into an open door of a pub. You quickly passed by all of the stares and glances as you headed up the stairs, earning a yell from the only bartender behind the dirty wooden desk.

You looked around and found a window at a dead end. You scurried over towards it, Sherlock wasn't behind you, yet. 

You both were looking for a killer who prayed on men for their genitals. You used the small picture on the wall of a ship to break the window. After you made a large enough hole you placed your leg out, followed by your body. You stepped on the wooden roof and began to run. You halted your steps and jumped up on the wooden roof. There was another building a few feet away from you and it had small black pointy fences sticking out from the very edge. You moved back a bit before jumping and stumbling onto the building, nearly having a heart attack when your leg hit one of the spikes. 

You rolled onto your side and felt someone come on top of you, you opened your eyes to see Sherlock straddling your dazed form. 

"Did you find the killer yet?" Sherlock asked you as he continued to hold you in place. 

"What do we 'ave here? Two young men brawling on tha' roof I see?" A musky voice huffed out from behind. You lifted your head up a bit to see a pair of boot legs and nothing more, thanks to Sherlock's arm which was in the way. Sherlock snapped his head around as he stared up at the hunch back of a man, a pair of long sharp medical scissors in his black gloved hand. 

"Hello, you're kind of barging into something." Sherlock said as he held you closer and you kicked him with your knee. 

"Oh don't worry boys, I just want to have a lil' 'peace." He told you both, you could hear the drool coming out of his mouth as he laughed at his own joke. You pursed your lips as you looked at Sherlock who glanced back at you and smiled. 

He helped you up and you adjusted yourself as you both stared at the man who swayed a bit. 

"I like you." He said as he pointed his object at Sherlock's neck. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him as he placed his hands behind his back. 

"That's very kind of you." He said as he nodded his head in approval. He watched the man's every move as he slowly slid the knife down to his trousers before bringing the knife back and trying to stab Sherlock in the crotch. You quickly reacted and kicked the weapon out of the man's hand, causing him to hold his bruised wrist as he moaned in pain. The knife went scattering across the roof with a 'clank' as it scraped the concrete roof. 

"Tha' was mean." He hissed at you, you could finally see his face, he had a large scar over his eye which healed quiet nicely. The damaged eye was close and the other was blood shot, his cheeks were puffed and he had dirt coating his being. His pants had holes and his jacket had fresh blood. 

"Yes, that was quiet mean dear, no wonder he likes me." Sherlock told you in a teasing manner. You shot him a look before running to pick up the fallen weapon. 

"He should have cut your willy off when he had the chance." You retorted at Sherlock as you bought the knife close to his face, you slid the your fingers into the black holes and opened and closed the knife, cutting a strand of curly hair off of Sherlock's head who frowned as he watched the dead piece land on his jacket. 

"I should have just shaved you bald." He said as he wiped the hair off of his jacket and gave you another warming smile. 

"And I would have snapped your neck, right then and there." You told him in a stern voice, your real Scottish accent breaking your fake British one. 

You kicked the man in the crotch, causing him to cry as he held his jewels and fell onto his back, crying like a toddler. 

You towered over the man before plopping down roughly on his arms, you spread your legs a bit as you leaned closer to him. You shoved his hands off of his crotch area and he stared up at you with wide eyes. Sherlock stood behind you, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the man. 

"Oh quit your whining, you bloody banshee." You told him as you closed the knife and stabbed the ground right next to his ear. He flinched and whimpered, you shot up in disgust as you felt a warm sensation near your behind. 

"Ugh, I can't tell if you get off on this or ya' just pissed yourself." You told him as you sneered your lip in disgust and backed away from the man. If only you knew how much Sherlock loved your real accent, it was different from the many other Scottish woman, it sounded so free and proud, instead of refined and strained. He was just waiting for that moment where you would drink yourself high and flip the tables over as you yelled in that ragged accent, screaming nonsense and spewing tall tails of Scotland that never cease to amaze him. He wasn't sure if it was because a woman could be so strong, or you just made him want to piss himself sometimes, from laughter or fear.

You looked down at the ground below, police officers were already looking through the area followed by detectives. 

You cleared your throat as you got your British accent up and ready. 

"Up here! We've got him!" You shouted at them, a girlish tone snarked its way in by accident. You always had a hard time trying to shout when you played your British man act, you would slip a few rolled r's or sound a bit feminine, but no one had questioned it. 

"Alright Sherlock, I've got ta' run. See ya' around." You told him as you broke the accent and smiled at your friend. You had other duties to take care of, and Sherlock secretly hated it when you had to leave, you always bought the fun in cases like this. You were either messing with the ships, helping poor children, or just wondering abandoned warehouses. 

By messing with ships you would always make a home made explosive and blow them up just for shits and giggles. That was just one of the few reasons Sherlock refused to visit your home, it was literally lined up with tiny bombs you had made. You had called them Cherry Bombs, because they were so tiny but did horrible damage when in use. While you were in the process of making them in your basement, a damned rat had knocked the box over and scattered them all over the ground. Thankfully, the box had fell on it's side as they rolled out, and scattered over the ground. It took you nearly all of the afternoon to get out of the basement after tip toeing over them. 

You were still in the process of cleaning them up. 

Sherlock was about to say something but you were already on the roof of the pub, he watched as you scurried back inside the broken window and left out of sight. He closed his mouth as he looked down at the quietly crying man. 

He would just have to tell them how to get up here, he was going to chase after you.

You snatched someones new mug of whiskey right before they could get their hands on it, it poured a bit on the ground as you slowed down to drink some. You pushed past a few men smoking outside, they burst into laughter as they knew who you were, you always stole someones mug if you ran into a pub, it was probably the whole reason why they came here just to see you run down the street while you had gotten chased. The bartender was once behind your tail, shouting about how you needed to pay with threats and angry swears. 

You slammed the mug, flinching a bit when you heard a few screams of shock and the loud shattering. You were a bock away from your home, you stopped before deciding to head towards the docks. You had lost the bartender but you didn't notice the man who went after you, trying to keep up with your fast steps. You slowed a bit when you passed by a few officers, patrolling the streets at night. 

You finally made it to the docks and you tried to catch your breath. No one was here, except the man who slowed a bit himself and the fog that surrounded the ghostly ships. 

You sat on the wooden edge as you looked around, you loved the docks, the boats, the fresh air of salt emitting from the clouds that were came down to earth because they were over filled with rain. 

You let out a yawn as your heart went back to it's normal pace and you kicked your legs a bit. You heard someone call your female name and you snapped your head about to see Sherlock drag his out of breath form towards you. 

You smiled at him and waved. 

"What brings ye down here?" You asked him as he sat down next to you, running a hand through his hair. 

"I just wanted to uh, join you. You could say that, I don't have anything to do at the moment." He said as he licked his lips and looked at you. You nodded your head before looking at the water that waved a bit. 

"Did I eva' tell ya, I wanted ta' be a pirate when I growed up?" Oh God, the way you rolled that R was really getting to Sherlock now. He shook his head, finding the thought a bit funny. 

"You would have made an excellent pirate." He told you gently as he looked at the boats that held themselves above the water. You glanced at him, not expecting the sudden compliment. He looked back at you and gave you one of his award winning smiles that made your knees week. You returned it with a breathy laugh, you hated it when you had compliments given to you, they made you feel bashful and that stupid toothy smile always came onto your face. "Ye are mighty kind, my friend." You told him as you felt nostalgia come over you. This reminded you of the time you had first met Sherlock, always treating you so kindly and giving you compliments on the littlest things. 

They had meant a lot to you, since everyone had looked down on you and no one appreciated your work when you were younger. You had always pushed yourself because everyone said you never tired hard enough. You didn't even need to push yourself around Sherlock, there was just something that made you feel homely, in a good way. He was like the friend you needed when you would get pushed about, he would pick you up when you were knocked to the ground, he had hope in you when no body else did. 

He had relighted the burnt candle in the dark for you, he had given you confidence and never questioned your actions. He had given you all the respect you needed, and you returned the same.


	2. A sought out date, fallen into ruins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your last encounter, you never expected to actually meet up with Sherlock with a whole new different purpose. It's completely normal to meet up with a man who need who only needed you for murder in a whole new different setting...Right?

"Sherlock, I think ae' see 'am." You whispered to Sherlock as you looked at the strange white swans. Sherlock squinted in your direction and nodded his head. He watched the faint white birds splash softly in the pond as you stood in the wheat fields. 

"Tha' look sae peaceful." You told him with a small smile. Sherlock had decided to take you out on a day together, he knew a peaceful little field that hadn't been touched by any war. You had worn a simple skirt and a fancy milk white jacket which had a black bow that sat upon the middle of your chest, the cuffs at the wrists which were also lined in black lines that formed circles. The line going down the middle with the buttons was also black. It wasn't everyday you had worn skirts or dresses, you liked to run around and be free. You only wore them when you were making bombs, you liked the way they ruffled and blew from the wind as you ran away from the approaching air that raced towards you when you set off a large one. 

You had black stockings on and black Lolita shoes. Your hair was a bit messy and straight which made your outfit look unique in a way you wouldn't be judge. You looked absolutely gorges in Sherlock's eyes. You had also bought a few bombs with you, you wanted to see how your creations had turned out and how large the explosion would be. 

"Aim' going ta' get a closa look." You told Sherlock as you stood up from your position and began to walk into the wheat field. You let out a small surprise yelp as the wheat tickled your legs. You fell into a fit of giggles and Sherlock watched you in awe. You pushed the wheat stubs back as they continued to gather around you. 

"Sherlock, it tickles!" You told him as you rubbed your legs. You looked so happy, he had never heard you giggle before. You reminded him of a beautiful young woman who was standing in the field, wearing a long flowing dress as she spread her angelic wings and smiled. 

You finally had gotten close to the swans, they moved away from your direction. You sucked your teeth as you tried not to fall in the water as you walked around the river. You tried to look for something in your pocket and found a small piece of stale bread. You held it out to the swan and Sherlock watched you curiously. 

The swan fluttered its white wings as it cocked its head and swam over to you, wanting what you had in your hand. You smiled softly at the swan as it stared at the food. You looked at its soft feathered head, wanting nothing more then to pet it. 

"Boo!" You heard a voice scream from behind you, causing you to nearly fall into the pond. Sherlock and the swan became startled as he watched you lean closer to the pond before quickly falling on your bottom as two young boys jumped out from the field behind you. The swan flapped its wings before letting out a strange threatening noise as it flew out of the water and trotted into the wheat field. They laughed at you and you looked at them with wide eyes, your heart beating loudly in your chest. Sherlock rushed to your aid, feeling annoyed with the two children who jumped around and laughed at you obnoxiously.   
"Wha' the fecks ya' bloody prablem?" You hissed at them as you moved back away from the pond. You noticed Sherlock was already by your side and he helped you up. Your skirt didn't get ruined, nor did your jacket, which was a plus. 

"What the feeks ya problem!" One of the boys mimicked your accent with a look of disgust. They looked around the age twelve. 

Sherlock held your hand tightly as you tried to approach one of them with a furious look in your eyes. 

"That isn't a way to treat a woman. Where are your parents?" Sherlock questioned them with a raised eyebrow. The boy behind him just shrugged. 

"Home." He replied as he flung his arms around a bit. They both had gray jumpers on and a small cap, they didn't look to be poor. 

"Then I suggest you best be going now." He said over your heavily accented voice spewing threats and curses at the two children. 

"Ga' back to tha' shagging wrench of a Mutha'!" You shouted at them from behind Sherlock. 

Sherlock snorted at your remark as the boys quickly ran out of the wheat field. He turned around and met your murderous stare. He licked his lips nervously as he looked you over. 

"Are you alright?" He asked you and you just nodded your head, your angry expression slowly dying down as he took your hand in his and led you out of the field. 

"I'm sorry about that." He told you and you couldn't help but smile at him. "Nae, its not ya fault." You said softly as the wind blew. It blew your hair back a bit as you looked down at the wheat field. Sherlock was holding your hand, it wasn't as if he hadn't done it before, but it made it feel as if you both were on a date. 

The clapping of thunder made you jump a bit. You looked back and saw a nasty rumble of clouds come in. You could have sworn you saw lightening hit the ground. 

"Sherlock..." You muttered, causing him to stop walking and as he glanced at you before looking at the sky. 

And he wanted this to be a nice day for you both. He sighed as he continued to walk out of the field, you made your way to his side as he continued to hold your hand. He looked at you and you smiled at him. He weakly returned it 

"Chin up Sherlock, we should head back to ta' docks and pretend ta' ride the ships, it'll be like the pirates!" You told him excitedly, liking your idea.   
"Your outfit might get wet." He told you with a raised eyebrow. You sure had a thing for storms, didn't you? 

You shrugged your shoulders. "What if it does? I'm not goanna die from eet." You told him as you walked ahead of him and dragged him behind you instead.   
Sherlock jogged a bit to keep up with your pace, you soon made it back home and onto the docks. You climbed over the chain that blocked off the docks and let go of Sherlocks hand. Sherlock followed behind and you trudged over towards one of the large black metal boat. It was your favorite one, it reminded you of a battle ship. 

You walked onto the wooden rail and ran to your favorite spot on the black ship while Sherlock took his good old time. 

Sherlock found you sitting on the ground inside of the little Captains chambers, looking inside of an old box. 

"What do you have there?" He asked you curiously. You used your hand to motion him over. Sherlock got on his knees as he stared into the small box, there were papers of all sorts and they looked terribly old. 

He took one of them out and looked at the inked font, the writing was sloppy and he could hardly read it. 

You gasped loudly and Sherlock looked at you as you stared at the yellow stained paper in your hands. 

"Sherlock, eets a writing from ah pirate!" You whispered to him in disbelief. You remember one of your friends telling you about how pirates would speak in code when dealing with information. 

"I've founda letta' from ah pirate!" You told him in an almost incoherent voice. Sherlock was going to say something but you were howling with joy. 

"Do ya know wha' this means, Sherlock?" You asked him as happily, you were so excited, it was like a dream come true. This was possibly the closets you had gotten to meeting a pirate. You could learn a few things from this. Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. You nearly smacked him. 

"Its going into ma' collecting." You told him as you took the paper out of his hand and placed them into the box. You and Sherlock slid into the wall as the ship tilted from the wind blowing the water. You let out a surprised gasp as you held onto the box. It rocked a bit and Sherlock helped you up, you grabbed the box and grunted as the ship tilted back a bit, causing you to slide in your place. Sherlock held you close as you left the Captains Chambers and ran into the thundering hell outside. A Cherry Bomb escaped your pocket and rolled down the ships deck before smacking into the side of the wall, exploding right away, marking the sound of a gun. You can see a black stain on the ground from the explosion. The ship tips backwards, causing Sherlock to let go of you and have you slid down on the slippery deck. You hold the box close to your chest as you fall on your behind and slide a bit, you slide onto your side as Sherlock tries to keep himself up. Two more Cherry Bombs escape your pocket and rolled away. The ship sways from side to side, making you feel a bit sick but yet excited. 

You hear thunder and two loud gun shots as the ran pelts you both. A large clap of thunder jolts you both as you go sliding down towards Sherlocks way. You let out a hearty laugh as the ship rocks on its side, a bit more violently now. A small bottle you have which was used for bigger explosion rolls out of your pocket. 

You manage yourself up as you hold onto the ships rail, Sherlock can hardly stand on his feet as he clutches it and tries to stand. 

You throw your head back and laugh as the ship leans forward on its side, nearly having you fall out of it. You let out a scream before going into another fit of laughter as it sways back. You grab Sherlocks arm and you both stumble down to the ships opening, the board is wobbling now and is ready to fall off at any moment. You quickly get on your feet and force Sherlock up on his and run down the ramp just in time as the boat breaks its chains and tips on its side, nearly breaking the dock. 

You both ran as the water clashes and the ship cached on fire in a loud ear piercing bang. You stopped in your tracks and turned around, causing Sherlock to knock you in the water. You stared at the sinking ship in horror, the dock was shaking now. 

You watched as a large orange mushroom cloud emitted from the ship side as it lighted up the sky and reflected off of the water. Smoke danced into the clouds as wood and other objects on the ship flung randomly. You began to run back towards the ship, Sherlock was already on your tail. 

"What the hell are you doing!" Sherlock shouted at you in a gruff voice. 

"A captain neva leaves 'is ship!" You shouted over the thunder and rain. Sherlock grabbed your waist from behind, you let out a surprised gasp but thought back, he carried your screaming form off of the dock as you thrashed about and kicked your legs. 

Sherlock didn't put you down as he ran past the horses and carriages. You nearly dropped your box as he ran on Bakers Street, the door opened to his apartment and a man stepped out, Sherlock excused himself as the startled man held the door open for you both. You nearly slipped out of Sherlock's arms as he ran down the steps. He finally placed you onto the ground and you stumbled a bit as he tried to catch his breath, a furious look on his face. 

"Don't, you ever...do that again." He told you in a serious tone. You looked up at him with wide eyes, you could see the fear and anger on his face. He was afraid of losing you. 

"A captain-" You tried to explain to him but he had cut you off. 

"That does not require you to burn yourself alive." He nearly shouted at you. You have never heard him use that kind of tone before, he sounded beyond angry. You swallowed nervously, Sherlock was worried for you. 

"You're...worried fo' me?" You whispered to him in disbelief and held the box closer to your chest. 

"Of course I was worried!" He screamed at you, Sherlock was ready to pop a vein. You flinched back a bit, not expect the sudden out burst. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you began to shake a bit, mostly from the cold and the cold stare Sherlock gave you. Your ear itched as your eyes moistened and burned. You refused to cry in front of Sherlock, you had to be strong.

"Don't yell a' me." You told him in a stern shaky voice, dropping your head a bit closer to the possession in your arms. 

Sherlock felt as if someone had slapped him in the face, he let his shoulders sag and his face relax as those words reached his ears, and the tone played with his heart strings. 

You looked so much like a child who was trying to be tough after he had been pushed down by some bullies and tried not to cry. 

He ran a hand through his hair as he looked away from you. 

"I'm sorry, I lost myself. I was afraid that I had lost you back there." He admitted. Your tears only grew. 

"Sherlock...ye bastard!" You shouted to him as you broke into a sob and quickly ran into his arms. 

He didn't waste any time in wrapping his arms around your hurt form. He sighed as he rubbed the back of your head. You clutched his jacket as you tried to stop the tears and the small cry that birthed in your throat. 

"Ye makin' me cry like a wee lass." You muttered to him as you looked up into his eyes and moved back a bit. You let out a shaky laugh as you wiped your eyes. 

"I hope you can forgive me..." He started but you placed a hand onto his lips, your finger brushing against his small chin hairs. He looked a bit surprised. 

"Am jus' happy tha' ya' care fo' me...making me feel loved." You told him softly with a sheepish grin. You sneezed a bit and you covered your nose with your arm. 

"Bless you. We shouldn't get out of these clothing before we catch a nasty cold." He told you as he took off his jacket. You nodded your head and watched as he ran around, looking for something to change in while he moved things and started a pot to make some tea. 

All while he stripped in front of you. 

You stared at his built chest, you had no idea Sherlock had muscles. He was in the process of taking his pants off before he noticed your intent stare and gave you an owlish like blink. 

"What?" He asked you as if he wasn't shamelessly getting naked.

You sputtered out a reply as you looked at his face, your heavy accent make it much more harder for Sherlock to understand what you were saying, he wasn't even sure if you were speaking English. 

"Ya have a nice chest." You finally commented quietly. He looked down at his chest before looking back at you. "Thank you." He told you before grabbing a few clothes from the closet in the corner. 

You began to peel yourself out of your clothing, it was Sherlock for fuck sakes, he was stripping himself, so why not join in? You slowly un buttoned your jacket, you glanced at Sherlock to find him already stark naked, his bare bottom was to you.

You choked on air as you quickly looked away, you scurried over towards the couch as you took off your jacket, your breasts bouncing slightly, just in time as Sherlock turned around. 

"I like your chest too." Sherlock told you as he tossed you a blanket. You nearly screamed when you saw him staring directly at you, your head was suddenly covered by the blanket and your vision went dark. You quickly took it off, bringing some strands of wet hair into your face as you covered your moist chest. Sherlock wrapped a blanket around his waist and went over towards a desk behind you and shuffled something about. You took your shoes off and slid down your stockings, and then finally your skirt from underneath the blanket. 

Sherlock plopped next to you, two cinnamon treats on a plate. He handed you one and you quietly thanked him. The lantern from above blew out, as another cry of thunder came. You and Sherlock looked at each other and you couldn't help but giggle a bit as the opened windows provided you some light. 

Sherlock just shrugged as you both ate your sweets in peace. You leaned back against the sofa with Sherlock, not caring if the covers had fallen off of your chest and rested on your lap. 

You both looked up at the ceiling, staring at the chains and other various objects that hung from pieces of strings. 

You looked at Sherlocks muscular chest, his head was turned was turned away from you as he stared at something on the ground. You poked his nipple, causing him to look down at his chest, you twirled the small bud and Sherlock watched your fingers in amusement. 

You let out a silent laugh as you removed your hand. Sherlock looked down at your chest, before doing the same. You opened your mouth before closing it, the sensation felt strange but yet you wanted more. 

Your cheeks heated up like a fire as he stroked the bottom of your breast bud, he slowly moved his hand down, not earning a protest from you. You felt his soft touches stream down to your core, and you quietly shifted your legs a bit. Sherlock leaned in closer to your ear, nibbling at it before whispering. 

"May I?" He asked and you nodded your head as you held the blanket from the sides. He teasingly slid his hand onto your stomach, going in under the sheets, playing with your hairs before finally reaching his destination. You let out a gasp as you felt his finger stroke your clit with a shallow touch. 

You closed your eyes as you felt a friction begin. His strokes became a bit more rapid, and you let your head fall to the side as a moan escaped your lips. Sherlock liked the sound of that, he had never heard that come out from you before, he wanted to hear it again. 

You didn't even bother to hold another one back as his strokes made a large fire in your nerves. Your head fell onto his shoulder as you spread your legs open from underneath the blanket. 

"Sherlock...Ah, God..." You said in a sharp moan, God was right, those words hit his crotch hard. Literally. 

The sensation was becoming to much, you let out a breathy moan as you felt yourself on the edge. 

"Mmm, Sherlock!" You cried out as you bucked your hips into his hand, soaking his fingers with your fluids. You panted a bit and he took his hand out from underneath the covers, you opened your eyes as you watch him look at you, placing his drenched into his mouth with a moan of approval. 

"You taste richer then the Frenchist wine in the seven seas." He whispered in a mixed tone as he gave you a mischievous smile.   
You clashed your lips together and ran a hand through his beautiful blown, damp hair. You slid into his lap as he licked your bottom lip, the blanket slid off of you and fell onto the floor, you were warmer once you were in Sherlocks arms. You closed your eyes for a moment before looking into his lust full brown ones, they were wanting and held love in them. 

"Now, why don't you give my pirate ship a go, Captain?" He said as he kissed your neck and removed the blanket and shoved it to the side, you lifted yourself up a bit so it wouldn't rub against you. You felt the tip of his member prod at your entrance. 

"Tha' is, if ye' can handle the seas wetness and rolling waves." You whispered to him, your accent sounded so faint and angelic. You bought your hips down and made one hell of a storm that day, louder then the burning ship and crying thunder that made its own love outside.


End file.
